


and this one's for you

by trobedrights



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, a hint of bradtony exes for the soul, changelony trio bestfriendsism WHEN!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedrights/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: Five times Tony didn't tell Chan he was in love with him, plus one time he did.
Relationships: Angela Ali & Chan Kaifang & F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	and this one's for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun it was like i got to write a bunch of small fics that weren't long enough to be standalones
> 
> title from your song bc i couldn't think of a good one and then i was like heyhey i'll just steal a lyric from the song i mentioned in the fic

Tony falls in love with Chan instantly.

To be fair, he’s said that about a lot of people before. He’s just that kind of person. But then he gets to know Chan a little bit more through the whole birthday present debacle, and he kinda maybe really is in love.

The problem is telling him.

**1.**

“You need a ride?” Chan says.

Tony taps his foot anxiously. “Yeah.”

“Can’t you drive?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have a car at the moment.”

Chan raises his eyebrows. “Should I ask why?”

“Probably best not to. So can I get a ride?”

Chan shrugs. “Sure, whatever.”

They head to the parking lot, and Chan opens the door of a huge truck.

“This is what you drive?” Tony says incredulously. “Why?”

“Why not?”

Tony has no response to that, so he simply gets into the passenger’s seat.

He feels awkward as they drive home, like he doesn’t quite fit in the car even though there’s plenty of space. “So,” he says.

“We don’t have to make conversation,” Chan says. “We don’t really have anything in common.”

Tony places a hand on his chest in mock surprise. “How dare you! I’m incredibly passionate about science.”

“Oh really. Name one plant.”

“Trees. Boom, Scarapiducci for the win!”

Chan rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. Something about the way his hands are on the steering wheel is giving Tony butterflies.

Does that sound weird? That definitely sounds weird. Still, he’s about to admit his feelings right then and there when they pull up to his apartment.

“Bye, Tony.”

“Bye, Chan.” It’s probably for the best, because he would’ve been completely embarrassed, but he still feels a little disappointed.

**2.**

Chan and Tony are partnered up for some stupid Space Force project.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Tony says. “What are we doing?”

“We’re just supposed to get to know each other better. The different areas of Space Force need to interact more or something.”

Tony stares at him blankly. “...Why?”

“Remember that rocket that blew up the other day? Yeah, that could’ve been avoided super easily if, like, two people talked to each other.”

“But if the social media manager and assistant head scientist are friends, nothing like that will ever happen.”

“Hey, I didn’t come up with this. I think the government forced us to do it. Anyways, they gave me this question sheet.”

“There’s a _questionnaire_?”

“We could probably skip out on this. I mean, we already sorta know each other, right?” Chan stands up to leave.

Suddenly, Tony is a strong proponent of the Space Force Get-To-Know-Other-People Initiative. “No no no, this is probably important.” He picks up the piece of paper. “What is...your favorite color?”

“Green. See, none of it matters.”

Tony ignores the comment. “Green, hm, that’s interesting. Like plants. I don’t really have one, that’s why all my ties are rainbow. Let’s see, next question, what are your thoughts on General Naird?”

“He sucks.” Chan takes the sheet out of Tony’s hand. “Does it actually say that?”

“Yeah, man, right there.”

“...99% of these questions are about him. Okay, maybe the government didn’t force us to do this. Unless they’re that invested in-” he squints, “-his swag dance moves.”

Tony sighs. “I should never have told him what the word swag meant.”

“Guess we _really_ don’t have to do this, then.” He points a finger at Tony. “Pretend we went through this entire thing thoroughly? I’m gonna go have lunch with Angela.”

Tony’s stomach tightens, and he wants to shout, _No, I don’t want to pretend that!_ Not that he really cares about these stupid questions, but it’s an excuse to spend time with him. 

He nods. “Yeah, sure.”

Chan gives him a thumbs up and begins to walk away before Tony says, “Wait!”

He turns back to him. “Hm?”

Tony hadn’t really planned what to say. _Stay, please stay._

He doesn’t say that. He says, “Uh...have fun.”

Chan gives him a weird look. “Okay, Tony. I will.”

Once Chan is gone, he leans back into his seat and sighs. He could’ve just told him so easily. But he would’ve ruined whatever weird little friendship is starting to grow between them, and he’s too afraid of losing that. Besides, he’s probably marrying Angela or something right now.

Tony sinks further into the chair and screams.

**3.**

They call everyone into work one night at 3am. Tony’s already awake because he’s been scrolling through Twitter, but _still_. 3am? He reluctantly shows up at the office about fifteen minutes later, coffee in hand.

“What am I supposed to be doing?” he asks Naird.

“Monitoring the scientists.”

“Do they need monitoring?”

Just then, Chan walks up to him, and holy shit, Tony forgets how to breathe for a second. He’s wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, and his hair is slightly messy. Which Tony realizes is kinda just normal clothes, but something about seeing Chan not in a lab coat makes him _feel things_.

Chan takes the coffee out of his hand and takes a sip. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Hey!” Tony protests. “When did I say you could have that?”

Chan shrugs and walks away with it, clearly tired as hell.

Tony watches him leave, then turns back to Naird. “You’re right, sir. The scientists definitely need monitoring.”

In about an hour, whatever the problem was seems to be fixed, and everyone heads home. Chan stops Tony in the hallway. “Hey, sorry about earlier. I am _so_ out of it.”

“That’s okay. Apparently you didn’t even have time to get dressed, so…”

Chan looks down at himself, spreading his arms. Since the hoodie is oversized, the sleeves hang loosely around him. “Yeah.”

The words are on the tip of Tony’s tongue, threatening to come out, but they won’t. _I am so fucking whipped for you it’s embarrassing even for me_. Nope.

He gives Chan an awkward wave. “See you tomorrow. Today? Whatever. God, it’s early.”

Chan does a little pretend glass-clinking motion. “Cheers to that.”

Oh _fuck_ , he’s cute.

**4.**

One day, Chan comes up to Tony and asks if he wants to go see a movie with him.

Tony stands there for a second, speechless. “Uh...yeah! Yeah, I’d love that.”

Chan smiles up at him. “Cool. Friday?”

“Works for me.”

Tony watches him go, his mouth hanging open. Was that real?

They actually have a really good time at the movie. Tony was expecting it to be kinda awkward, but it’s nice: the conversation flows easily and freely. It only seems natural for them to go back to Chan’s house to hang out.

“Ducktales?” Chan says, laughing.

“I’m not kidding! He was _so_ weird about it. Anyways, I haven’t really been in a serious relationship since then.”

“Still attached to Ducktales guy?”

“Oh God no. What about, uh, what about you?”

“Past relationships?”

Tony nods, a little nervously.

Chan shrugs. “I dunno. I had a couple college boyfriends. None of them were all that interesting, and I haven’t been in a serious relationship since then either.”

“Mm.”

They’re a little bit closer than they really have to be on the couch. It would be so easy to just lean forward and kiss him.

They gaze at each other for a couple seconds until it goes on too long and becomes weird. Tony is about to come right out and say it, confess everything, he really is, but Chan beats him to the punch by clearing his throat awkwardly. “Um. Well, I’ve had a great night.”

Tony beams at him. “Me too.”

And this can be enough for now. Being friends. Tony can be satisfied with just being around him.

**5.**

Chan, Tony, and Angela are getting ready for the wedding together.

Tony and Angela don’t get along sometimes, but they’re each separately good friends with Chan, so they tolerate each other. And honestly, today they’re friendlier than usual.

Maybe it’s just the general happy atmosphere of the day. Dr. Mallory and Jerome are getting married! Tony barely even knows Mallory, but he knows he’ll cry at the ceremony anyway. Weddings make him emotional.

Tony runs his fingers through his curls, squinting at himself in the mirror as he tries to straighten them out a little more. Angela tosses him a comb without even speaking.

“Thanks, Angie!” She rolls her eyes, but he notes that she doesn’t seem to really mind the nickname anymore.

Chan walks out of the bedroom looking extremely uncomfortable. “I hate suits.”

Shit. He looks really, _really_ good. Tony’s voice goes up about two octaves. “I like suits.”

“Really, I never would have noticed. Not like you wear one every day.”

“I meant on you.”

Chan looks at him. “Oh.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Angela clears her throat. “Okay, we should probably get going.”

Grateful for the distraction, Tony shoots finger guns at her and heads out the door, the others following close behind.

The wedding is really sweet. As expected, Tony cries like a baby. Even Chan and Angela tear up a little- he’s going to hold that over their heads for the rest of time.

They dance a little at the beginning of reception; just upbeat stuff. But when Angela is off talking to Erin, _Your Song_ by Elton John comes on.

It feels like a sign of something; Tony associates the song with Chan. So he asks him to dance.

It’s not perfect, of course. Tony steps on Chan’s feet at least five times. But he thinks it’s maybe one of the happiest moments of his life.

The song ends and Chan instantly takes him by the hand to a more private spot. Before Tony can even get the words “what are you doing” out, Chan pulls him down by his tie and kisses him.

Tony can feel his brain buzzing out of his skull. “Um. Uh. Hello.”

Chan stares at him in horror. “Fuck, I should not have done that. I’m sorry, I- I’m sorry.”

Tony shakes his head to clear it. “No, wait-”

But Chan is already walking hurriedly away.

**+1.**

It’s been about three months since the wedding incident. 

Who is Tony kidding? It’s been three months, one week, two days. He keeps trying to not have the exact number memorized, but his brain won’t stop shouting it at him.

Chan and Tony are good. They’re fine! Why wouldn’t they be? They never brought up the kiss again, and they’re back to just being close friends.

One day, they’re eating lunch in the cafeteria together like they normally do. Chan is arranging his food and going on and on about plants like he normally does, and Tony is lovingly staring at him like he normally does.

It’s all so _normal_ but in a good way, in a way where Tony wants it to last forever, wants _them_ to last forever, and he finally says it.

As Chan is talking about some new discovery one of the scientists made, Tony blurts out, “I’m in love with you.”

Chan chokes. “What now?”

“I’m in love with you. Is love too strong a word? Whatever, it’s true.”

“And you told me in the Space Force cafeteria?”

Tony shrugs. “You were being so _you_.”

Chan smiles. “Well, I’m in love with you too or whatever.”

“Okay, you do _not_ get to make fun of me for saying it in the cafeteria when you just said it so casually.”

“Oh, but you were being so _you_.”

“Shut up,” he says, laughing. Then he softens, reaching a hand across the table to push a strand of hair out of Chan’s face. “I mean it, you know. It’s not just one of those things.”

Chan takes his hand between both of his. “I know. I mean it too.”


End file.
